


The Sentimental One

by Ingardis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cidnero Week, Confessions, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingardis/pseuds/Ingardis
Summary: Cid visits Nero in the Barber after the events of Omega.Written for Cidnero Week 2020, day 6!
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The Sentimental One

__ “You forgot to fill the Boilmaster.” Cid mused, softly stepping into the partition that separated Nero’s bed from the rest of the Barber.

He had made great strides over the past few days to distract himself from the fact that Nero was lying in this bed, sick and wounded, but the  _ lack  _ of the man’s presence in the Ironworks was almost more distracting than his presence itself. 

Even Jessie and Biggs, who would normally think little (and say less) about Nero, were casually mentioning the man throughout the day. It was all Cid could do to not run over and check on him. Of course, the Boilmaster wouldn’t fill itself, and it was with that shaky reasoning that Cid found himself leaning against the worn linen curtain shielding Nero’s bed from the rest of the room.

Rather than a proper response, Nero just groaned and shifted minutely in his bed to face Cid. He was still evidently not strong enough to push himself up onto his elbows, as only his eyes drifted from the ceiling to land on Cid. Nero’s skin was still pallid and his breaths came out in raspy shudders. Even his beige robes seemed to hang uncomfortably off his body.

It was undeniable that Omega’s ministrations had left Nero in a weak state, but to see it for himself was nearly torture. The once cocksure man was lying prone on a scratchy wool mattress, barely able to lift his head. Linen bandages covered his shoulder and left arm, whose sleeve was pulled up, and the shadow of dried blood was evident on most of them. Cid felt his heart constrict as Nero let out another gasping, shuddering cough.

“I thought--” Cid stumbled, not expecting Nero to be awake. “You look awful, Scaeva.”

Nero’s lips turned up at this, his eyes wrinkling as he fought to return a cocky response. “At least I don’t look awful  _ all  _ the time, Garlond.” he shot back weakly, interrupted twice by a racking cough. 

Cid resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to ask Orella for a skin of water, but froze when he heard Nero’s trembling voice once more.

“It took you this long to come see me, Garlond, and now you’re leaving already?” 

Of  _ course  _ Nero cared more than he let on, but to hear it from the other man’s lips was another thing entirely. Even if it would take admitting the truth…

“Of course I’m not leaving. I’m going to get some water for that horrific cough of yours.” Cid chastised, though it pained him to think of all the  _ others  _ who had left Nero when he needed help the most. Nero simply grunted in affirmation as his eyes drifted mindlessly to the ceiling once more. 

Cid turned, patting the curtain in some sort of grounding gesture, and found Orella at her desk across from Nero’s bed.

“Orella, could I trouble you for a skin of water? Nero Scaeva won’t stop coughing.” Cid explained.

Orella nearly startled at Cid’s voice, but turned to face him.

“Of course you can.” she responded warmly, already reaching towards a shelf to retrieve one. “No one has visited him in the four days he’s been here. Would you contact his family for me, if it won’t be too much trouble?” the healer admitted, still keeping her voice low.

Cid froze. For all the man’s complaining, of  _ course  _ no one had come to visit him. Few people even realized that he was still around. 

“That… won’t be possible.” Cid said softly, taking the water skin from Orella’s outstretched hand. “I’ll be sure to visit him until he’s discharged, though.” 

Orella simply nodded in understanding, but quickly grabbed Cid’s shoulder before he could turn around to give Nero the water. She leaned close and whispered softly to him.

“Take care of him. He may never say it, but he needs someone right now. And I think you’re the only one who can get through to him.” Cid nodded once more, his chest tight at the realization.  _ Why did I not visit sooner? Why did I think he wouldn’t want to see me? _

Cid turned once more and pulled back the curtain of Nero’s partition. Though the man had seemed asleep, his eyes fluttered open at the sound of Cid’s boots on the floor. 

“I don’t need a nursemaid, Garlond.” he chastised shakily, and made an attempt to grin again.

“Sure you don’t. Why didn’t you get the water yourself, then?” Cid questioned, and Nero just closed his eyes in resignation.

Cid continued approaching the bed, careful not to startle Nero as he held out the waterskin. “Here, for your cough. Can’t have you hacking up a lung as you’re trying to remind me how awful I am.” 

Nero attempted to sit up, desperately trying to find purchase on the mattress with his good arm, but fell back once more as weakness overcame him. Wordlessly, he craned his head towards Cid, and then to the waterskin. Sighing, Cid conceded and gently sat on the bed next to Nero, being sure not to agitate his wounded shoulder. 

“Yeah, it sure seems like you don’t need a nursemaid.” Cid chuckled. “I’m going to sit you up so you can drink, but don’t suddenly decide to complain.” Carefully, he eased a hand behind Nero’s back and pulled the man up. Then, he shifted on the bed and sat with one shoulder behind Nero’s so that he was supported. 

“I told you, I don’t need help…” Nero grumbled, though his complaints were disregarded as he leaned back comfortably into the heat of Cid’s body. Cid realized quickly just how cold Nero was, and resisted the urge to sit behind him fully. He was just a friend helping a friend get a drink of water after nearly dying. Nothing more. 

Wordlessly, Cid uncorked the water skin and brought it to Nero’s lips, who inexplicably didn’t protest as he let the man pour the cool water down his aching throat. Cid repeated the motion a few more times before pulling the water away and placing it on the nightstand. 

Comforted by the cool water and warm body against his back, Nero made no move to lay back down, and only settled more easily against Cid’s torso. Rather than questioning it, as he knew he would be met with fervent denial, Cid took a leap of faith and swung his legs up onto the bed to rest beside Nero’s own. 

Nero finally conceded and nestled his head against Cid’s collarbone, breath less erratic. 

“I thought you were dead.” Cid admitted softly.

“It’ll take more than some dysfunctional robot to put me down, Garlond.” Nero replied softly, eyes still closed. He seemed unwilling to acknowledge their position, but nestled into the comfort nonetheless. And then, more quietly, “Thank you for caring about me.”

Cid felt tears threaten to overflow at Nero’s confession. It was easy to banter with his closest friend, but to hear Nero weakly admit the truth… it was almost too much to bear. 

“I’m glad you’re still with us. I don’t think I could imagine life without you by my side.” Cid responded quietly, surprisingly both himself and Nero with his confession. 

“You always were a sentimental one, Cid.” Nero chuckled raspily. Betraying his sardonic answer, Nero tucked his face into the side of Cid’s neck and began to doze off once more.

This time, Cid let the tears fall as he was wracked with shuddering breaths. He curled his arm more tightly around Nero’s side and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before they both began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
